nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Rikaisha
Rikaisha, '''also romanised as '''Rikaisya (理解者 lit. Empathizer) is the third single by 22/7. It was released on August 22, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Yukito and arranged by Takahiro Furukawa. Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Videos Music Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= dareka ga chikaku ni iru dake de naze ka ikigurushiku natte shimau hitori kiri de wa ikirarenai tte wakatte iru no ni yuutsu na nda hanashi kakete wa konakute mo dokoka ki o tsukawareteru youna yasashisa toka nukumori toka ai ni tsukarete kuru sonna jibun no iradachi nani o motometeru no ka? nani o kyohi shite iru no darou? boku wa dete iku shikanai tobira o shimenaide batan to shimenaide issenchi dake akete oite kasukana hikari ga sukima kara moreru hodo kaerimichi o nokoshite ite hoshii “kimi o konna ni kizutsuketeru no ni naze boku o kyozetsu shinai ndarou dakara boku wa jiko keno ni ochiru” itsu no hi ka boku wa kizuku zutto soba ni ita yuiitsu no rikaisha boku wa daremo aisenai to zutto omoikonde ita nda jibun no koto koroshite made hito o motometenai kokoro no kaaten hiraite (hiraite) me o hosome ikiru yori kurayami de iki o hisomeru boku wa kodoku ga suki da tobira o shimenaide kagi made kakenaide kono heya dake wa jibun ni nareru kakko warukute mo mitomezaru o enai yo doa nobu hikeba yurushite kureru darou “sore nara koko kara dete ikeba ii jibun ga sukoshi dake wakatte kuru darou hazukashi kurai boku wa muchi da” hontou wa kizuite ita nda tatta hitori dake boku no rikaisha doko e iku tsumori da? mada kaeranai no ka? (kono basho e) dare ga namida o nugutte kureru? dare ga boku no rikaisha da? tobira o shimenaide batan to shimenaide issenchi dake akete oite omoide toka janakute mirai wa koko ni aru doko ni mo nakatta hoshii mono tobira o shimenaide batan to shimenaide issenchi dake akete oite kasukana hikari ga sukima kara moreru hodo kaerimichi o oshiete kure itsu no hi ni ka kizuku darou senaka muketa no ga yuiitsu no rikaisha |-| Kanji= 誰かが近くにいるだけで なぜか息苦しくなってしまう 一人きりでは生きられないって わかっているのに憂鬱なんだ 話しかけては来なくても どこか気を遣われてるような 優しさとか温もりとか 愛に疲れて来る そんな自分の苛立ち　(苛立ち) 何を求めてるのか？ 何を拒否しているのだろう？ 僕は出て行くしかない 扉を閉めないで　バタンと閉めないで 1センチだけ開けておいて 微(かす)かな光が隙間から漏れるほど 帰り道を残していて欲しい 「君をこんなに傷つけてるのに なぜ僕を拒絶しないんだろう だから僕は自己嫌悪に陥る」 いつの日か僕は気づく ずっとそばにいた 唯一の理解者 僕は誰も愛せないと ずっと思い込んでいたんだ 自分のこと殺してまで 他人(ひと)を求めてない 心のカーテン開いて　(開いて) 目を細め生きるより 暗闇で息を潜める 僕は孤独が好きだ 扉を閉めないで　鍵まで掛けないで この部屋だけは自分になれる カッコ悪くても認めざるを得ないよ ドアノブ引けば許してくれるだろう 「それならここから出て行けばいい 自分が少しだけわかって来るだろう 恥ずかしくらい　僕は無知だ」 本当は気づいていたんだ たった一人だけ 僕の理解者 どこへ行くつもりだ？ まだ帰らないのか？　(この場所へ) 誰が涙を拭ってくれる？ 誰が僕の理解者だ？ 扉を閉めないで　バタンと閉めないで 1センチだけ開けておいて 思い出とかじゃなくて　未来はここにある どこにもなかった欲しいもの 扉を閉めないで　バタンと閉めないで 1センチだけ開けておいて 微(かす)かな光が隙間から漏れるほど 帰り道を教えてくれ いつの日にか気づくだろう 背中向けたのが 唯一の理解者 |-| English= Whenever someone's near me It somehow becomes harder for me to breath "You can't live alone" I understand, but still can't help feeling melancholic Even if you don't come talk to me I still am feeling like being cared about All the tenderness and warmth I'm getting exhausted of love The anxiousness of mine (anxiousness of mine) What's it trying to seek? What's it trying to reject I have no choice but to leave Don't shut the door, don't slam it shut Keep it open, even just 1 centimeter Even just enough for faint light to leak through the crack Please leave me a way to return "Even though I keep hurting you like this Why don't you just reject me? That's why I fall into self-hatred" Someday I'll notice The one who's always by my side My one and only empathizer "I won't love anyone" It was what I always thought of myself Until I take my own life I won't ask anyone for anything Instead of opening the curtain of my heart (opening it) And live on with a smile I hold my breath in the dark I love solitude Don't shut the door, and please don't lock it even I can only be myself in this room Even if it makes me look bad, I still have to admit Staying behind the door, won't have me forgotten "If then, just get out of here Even myself should at least know about it I'm ashamed of my own ignorance" Actually I should've noticed already My one and only, empathizer Where're you heading to? Aren't you coming back yet? (towards that place) Who's going to wipe my tears Who's my empathizer? Don't shut the door, don't slam it shut Keep it open, even just 1 centimeter It's not even memories, the future is right here It's what I seek but couldn't find it nowhere Don't shut the door, don't slam it shut Keep it open, even just 1 centimeter Even just enough for faint light to leak through the crack Please leave me a way to return Someday I'll notice The one who turned away Was the one and only empathizer Credits * English Gallery Rikaisha Promotional Image.JPG|Promotional image for 22/7's 3rd single DiEqpCNVAAIVy5s.jpg-large.jpeg|Rikaisha key visual External Sources Sony Music Records * Type-A * Type-B * Normal Edition iTunes * JP (Special Edition) * JP (Normal Edition) Spotify * JP (Normal Edition) Category:Discography